Thunderland
Thunderland should not be confused with the corrupted version of this realm, Somarinoa's personal vision of Wonderland, "Somaland" (Somarinoa's real life dream reality) or Undyrlundh (the homeworld of the Mohms). Thunderland is a realm that exists within Somarinoa's head, literally. It is an amalgamated world where a vast number of his creativity has come to life, existing together in relative harmony. Although there are some parallels to Wonderland (hence the name), it is mostly unique in its own geography, inhabitants and events. It is mostly benevolent in nature, although the world was eventually corrupted into Asunderland, a dark, "gritty" version of the original realm which has become saturated with corruption and violence. It should be noted that the individuals living within Thunderland do notice the change upon its transmogrification and are many times very afraid, when they haven't been corrupted by the realm's new darkness and were not conceived within Asunderland itself. Thor himself must occasionally travel to this world to sort things right, as the world is known to randomly and almost chaotically shift between its Thunderland and Asunderland variants. He must be careful however as despite being its initial creator he doesn't necessarily control its environments nor its inhabitants, and while he can be killed in Thunderland and return to typical reality afterwards, he must in fact "awaken" before he is completely dead or he will become trapped in the realm forever. Same goes for all "real life" individuals who are pulled into the realm. Appearances Several games occur within the realm of Thunderland and/or Asunderland, not all of which follow its main protagonist, Thor; in a way the realm is essentially an excuse to combine various universes into one without needing an outside explanation to make it fit with regular canon, as Somarinoa does not "deal" with non-canon, and therefore does not allow its existence in his own personal mythos. *Girls' Night Out! Behind the scenes *The name "Thunderland" stems from a portmanteau play on words, combining "Wonderland" with "Thunder", a reference to Somarinoa's real name — Thor. *Despite the fact that the article is written as if this realm is meant to exist in our current, true reality, it takes place in its own universe, where "reality" just happens to be similar to real life. *Despite the fact that the world was named "Thunderland", it was initially conceived that an original character would have dreamed the realm up and would traverse through it, with it only being named after Somarinoa due to the content of the realm being directly out of his real-life mind. However it was eventually decided that Thor would once again return in one of his own games as the name of the realm wouldn't make any sense otherwise, within its own universe and canon. *"Thunderland" represents the innocent creative stylings of Somarinoa during his childhood, which were often lighthearted and adventurous, whereas "Asunderland" represents the more dark approach he began to take on in high school, where it is often frightening and violent. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Locations